Her Fantasy World
by Fresh and Formal
Summary: - ON HOLD! - You'd think that the captain of the basketball team and the captain of the cheer leading team would be together by now, but this is a different story.
1. Her Fantasy World

**A/N: Another English assignment I'm posting. Discalimers are at the bottom, in the other A/N. I know it's short but I couldn't read a bunch of mushy stuff in front of my class. Well, not all of them at least. xD So, on. ;)  
**

**Completed: Tuesday, February 17, 2009**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Her Fantasy World

* * *

**

The usually loud, music filled room was silent.

It was quiet;_ too_ quiet.

Moving in closer, the sounds of breathing began to reach the on comers' hearing.

The room was normally bright when the sun came to shine through the clear windows, but now, as the night went on, the room was dark and dull; pitch black.

Soft sounds of music came in contact with their hearing. She was listening to music. The song had changed to a familiar song and everything zoomed in; focusing on that one teenaged girl's fantasy world.

At first, it was blank. But then like a computer, lists and playlists came into view; windows and doors opening- showing a whole different place. It was as if the playlist was on automatic. It continuously was playing a different scene. It seemed as if it was on shuffle; randomly picking the memories, the thoughts and what looked like a fantasy.

Zooming in on one scene as the song she was listening to came through the amps that were on a stage, and a guy came out singing the lyrics to that same girl who was sitting at a table in the crowd.

**_I'm talking about candle light dinners, trips around the world. There's nothing I wouldn't give her if she was my girl. She'd never see the winter. Take a second and dream. I'll show you things you'll never believe._ _Let me be your fantasy, yeah. I know you dream of me, every time you fall asleep. I can be your fantasy, and when you think of me, just close your eyes and dream._**

He was her fantasy, and she thought about him every time she went to sleep. She dreamed that he was her man, and she was his girl. She wanted him to take her out to candle light dinners, and trips around the world. To just be with him was what she wanted.

That fantasy ended, as another song came blasting through this weird place. This song was a song that no one in this world has ever heard of. It fit with the scene, but this scene didn't look like another fantasy, it looked like what this girl saw as her future. She was up on stage, with her guitar and keyboard behind her. A set of drums was also in the background, and three other figures came on the stage. The teen placed the guitar strap on her shoulder and the others moved into place, one girl moving to lead microphone. They started to play and it looked like the people in the audience knew this song. They looked like these ladies' fans.

**_Just as the Disney stories suggest._**

**_Without you all, I'd be a mess._**

**_So I'm keeping my head up high._**

**_No more saying good byes._**

The sun came out, breaking the clouds apart. The rays of sun beamed down on the four teenagers' faces, and as the song came to an end, an annoying buzzing sound came from the sky above. The scene had paused, and everything started to fade.

Soon, a room came into sight and the girl yawned. She had woken up, leaving her fantasy world behind. But only to return to it the next time she fell asleep.

* * *

**COPY RIGHTS! All rights go to their rightful owners.**** :)****  
**

**Song: **_**Fantasy - Danny Fernandes**_

**The verse at the end was part of a poem/song in the making I working on called **_**Let's Try and Keep it like the Disney Story Suggests**_**.

* * *

**

**A/N: This is to show you guys I'm still here. I might turn this into a story, but I need your suggestions; put 'em in the review you will possibly give me after reading? Thanks. Keep reading/reviewing How Do You Sleep, too, again; thank you. (:**


	2. She's Starting to Catch On

**New summary: **You'd think that the captain of the basketball team and the captain of the cheer leading team would be together by now, but this is a different story.

**Old summary:** He was her fantasy; she thought about him every time she went to sleep. She dreamed that he was her man, and she was his girl. She wanted him to take her out to candle light dinners, and trips around the world. To just be with him was what she wanted.

**

* * *

A****/N: This is _Fresh and Formal_ writing, and I now welcome you to _Her Fantasy World_, hope you enjoy your stay.**

**

* * *

Her Fantasy World

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: She's Starting to Catch On  


* * *

**

The usually loud, music filled room was silent.

It was quiet;_ too_ quiet.

Moving in closer, the sounds of breathing began to reach the on comers' hearing.

The room was normally bright when the sun came to shine through the clear windows, but now, as the night went on, the room was dark and dull; pitch black. Soft sounds of music came in contact with their hearing. She was listening to music. The song had changed to a familiar song and everything zoomed in; focusing on that one teenaged girl's fantasy world.

At first, it was blank. But then like a computer, lists and playlists came into view; windows and doors opening- showing a whole different place. It was as if the play list was on automatic. It continuously was playing a different scene. It seemed as if it was on shuffle; randomly picking the memories, the thoughts and what looked like a fantasy.

Zooming in on one scene as the song she was listening to came through the amps that were on a stage, and a guy came out singing the lyrics to that same girl who was sitting at a table in the crowd.

_**I'm talking about candle light dinners, trips around the world. **_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't give her if she was my girl. **_

_**She'd never see the winter. Take a second and dream. **_

_**I'll show you things you'll never believe.**_

_**Let me be your fantasy, yeah.**_

_**I know you dream of me, every time you fall asleep.**_

_**I can be your fantasy, and when you think of me, **_

_**just close your eyes and dream.**_

He was her fantasy, and she thought about him every time she went to sleep. She dreamed that he was her man, and she was his girl. She wanted him to take her out to candle light dinners, and trips around the world. To just be with him was what she wanted.

She awoke to her alarm beeping, signaling her to get up for school. Ever so often, she would have that dream; that fantasy. They've been occurring more frequently, and she didn't like it. They were taunting her; rubbing it in her face; telling her that even though she had strong feelings for him, she couldn't have Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton, as in: number 14 on the East High Wildcats basketball team.

**ALEXIS' POV:**

That's right, Gabriella Montez, _my cousin_, captain of the East High Wildcats cheer leading team, liked Troy Bolton; she still does.

You'd think that the captain of the basketball team and the captain of the cheer leading team would be together by now, but this is a different story.

I have no idea why they can't admit that they have feelings for each other, but that's my goal this summer; to find out. Mark my words, I, Alexis Fernandes, will find out, even if I die trying.

* * *

"Don't you hate it when two people belong together, but they don't do anything about it?" I questioned as we made our way out of our school, East Elementary. I grabbed my skateboard from the rack as we took off.

They sighed, "Your cousin and Bolton still haven't gotten together, have they?" Summer dully said.

"Sadly," I replied, skating on the road while my three best friends walked along the sidewalk.

"Why don't they just get together already?" Jasmine groaned.

"They'd rule all of East High," Selena added, pointing to the East High School building, which was just a few blocks away from the elementary school.

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "Troy's with Sharpay."

"You're kidding," They all looked at me.

"They've been going out for like… a week. I wish I was kidding." I started. "But this is Ella we're talking about." We made our way into the East High parking lot and watched as the students filed out.

"Cheer practice tomorrow ladies!" Sharpay Evans, one of Gabriella's best friends, and co-captain of the cheer squad exclaimed, and then stepped aside for Gabriella.

"Right after school," Gabriella chimed in. She waved to the squad, and walked to her black_ Audi S4_, the car we were leaning on. Sharpay walked over to Troy's _FJ1100 Yamaha _red, black and white motorcycle and waited. "Will you and you're little friends not wait here? People talk, and if you're going here next year, you need to hang with the right people." She whispered roughly.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" I smiled.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." She said flatly, tossing her purse into the front seat. From the corner of my eye, I saw Summer, Jasmine and Selena roll their eyes.

"Look, I hang who I want to hang with." I stared at her.

"You need to hang with people your own age; people who are at your social level." She insisted.

"And my social level is?"

"Popular." She smirked. My friends looked hurt, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Gabriella," I sighed. "Can we just go?"

"Who's 'we'?" She scoffed.

"Us," I said, pointing to my friends and I. "You promised us a ride."

"I did, didn't I?" We nodded. "Too bad, I've got better things to do."

"Like what?" I asked, rhetorically. "Mope around your house because you can't hang with Sharpay? Rant to Taylor—"

"One, you don't mention I hang, let alone hang out with Taylor around campus; two, I do not mope around my place 'cause I can't hang with Shar." She stared me down.

"Why can't you just break the status quo?" I questioned. "Do what you did at East Elementary," I looked up at her. "Do what you taught me to do. You always said to stick up for what I thought was right. I always thought you were deep, but now I'm thinking, you're just as shallow as I thought every other cheerleader would be." With that, I took off on my skateboard.

"ALEXIS!" The three girls called, but I didn't stop. I heard running behind me, but I just kept going.

**END OF ****ALEXIS'**** POV.**

**Back at the parking lot…**

Gabriella looked around her to see if anyone had seen what had happened between her and her cousin. Sharpay was at the gym doors, talking with Troy, and no one else was around. Her younger cousin never spoke to her in that tone; she found it shocking. She had just been told by a fourteen year old, eighth grader. _Does she actually know my secret?_

As soon as she heard laughter, she pretended she was just about to get into her car. She got in, closed the door and started the engine. Rolling down the top, she heard Sharpay and Troy's conversation.

"I thought you were driving me home," Sharpay whined.

"Sorry, Shar. I can't; Dad wants me home for a game of one on one." Troy replied. "And I don't have an extra helmet. I don't want you getting hurt on this," He pointed to his motorcycle. "I can't take any risks."

"But isn't that who you are? Troy Bolton, the risk taker." She said seductively. Troy inwardly shuddered. _Did she just try to seduce me? Anyways… if she thinks that's who I am, than she's wrong._

"Sure," Troy said, extending the last vowel. "Look, I gotta go. Later, Shar," She leaned in for a kiss; Troy saw and he rushed to put his helmet on. As soon as he started the engine, and checked that his helmet was secure, he drove off, leaving Sharpay pouting.

"Denied," Gabriella laughed to herself as she backed out of the parking lot. "Troy Bolton does not let the girl make the first move." She stated, knowingly.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi Ms. McKessie! Is Taylor available?" Gabriella said through her home phone.

"Gabriella, sweetie! Good to hear from you; yes she is. One moment," She replied. "TAYLOR! PHONE'S FOR YOU!" Gabriella heard her call.

"Mom, you can put the phone down now," Taylor said, knowing that her mother was still on the phone.

"Oh right, bye!" She bid.

"Hello?" Taylor said once she heard the beep, signaling her mother had put down the phone.

"Hey Tay, wanted to know if you could—" She started.

"Hang? I don't think so. I need to hang around people who are in my clique." She said mockingly.

"You too?! What is up with you people?" Gabriella huffed.

"Listen, Gabriella, once you tell me what happened to my best friend, stop by and maybe then I'll tell you."

"I'm your best friend! Nothing's changed!" She protested.

"Gabs, Troy and Sharpay are together, and you're now left behind; I get it. But why change just because of that? I have to go do my homework. Bye Gabs." And with that, the phone call ended.

Gabriella sighed and went out to take a breathe of fresh air. She opened her balcony doors and closed them once she was outside. She looked to the where the fense blocked her backyard and the people on the other side. Those people being her relatives. That's correct; Alexis and her family lived in the house directly behind hers.

A sound of the back door sliding open caught her attention. She looked down towards her cousin's door and saw her walk out with a basketball. Gabriella leaned against the wall as she watched Alexis shoot at different places on the court. Alexis even tried shooting at half court, but missed; Gabriella laughed. Alexis' head turned at the sound of her laugh. She looked at the balcony and received eye contact with Gabriella. Gabriella froze and so did Alexis.

**ALEXIS' ****POV:**

"You're suddenly talking to me again?" I snapped at her. It didn't feel right, talking to her like that. But it just came out.

"Lex," She sighed. "Im sorry."

"So am I." I retorted. She was about to say something, but my _LG Voyager_ cell phone rang. I set the ball down and sat on it; looking at the caller ID, I then answered the call. "Talk to me,"

"Yo Lexi, open the door." Summer's voice came.

"I'm out back,"

"Well no wonder," Selena said. "We've been pressing the doorbell button for ten minutes."

"It gets tiring after awhile, you know." Jasmine chimed in. We all laughed.

"Come 'round back," I replied and hung up. I put my phone into my pocket and saw shadows on the basketball court in my backyard. I looked up, only to be tackled by all three of my friends. We ended up in laughing fits. As we laughed I sat up and looked at each of them and tried to memorize their traits.

There's Summer Cruz. The girl who I could go to for anything. She'd listen to my rants about my cousin, or just listen to me blab on about how retarded the guys in my class are. She's the girly one out of the four of us. She loves to draw, and is kind of laid back. She loves the sport volleyball, but along with the girly and jock traits she has, she is also a theatre chick. She adores singing and is the second oldest of the group.

In age, Jasmine Reyes is the second youngest. Jasmine is another volleyball player. She loves sports in general, but like Summer, she can be girly. She loves to sing and dance. She also knows her way around the piano keys. When I need a laugh, Jasmine is the person I can count on for one.

After Jasmine, there's Selena Rodrigeuz; Rodrigeuz with the '_uz_' ending. Selena is the youngest out of all of us. She's quiet, and shy most of the time. Once you get to know her, it's a wild ride after that. Selena sings, and sometimes dances. I'm currently teaching her how to play instruments. And even though Selena can be the timid one, when you're feeling down, she knows how to cheer you up.

And then there's me, Alexis Fernandes. I'm the oldest out of these chicks, but sadly, they're out growing me. I'm graduating out of East Elementary in a few days. I'll be going into East High next year, and that is why my cousin and I have been arguing the past few weeks. She wants me to fit in, to be popular. Everyone says I am, but… that's just not how I see myself. I look up to Gabriella, but lately… she's just been acting like a stuck up snob.

I know she isn't.

I know the reason why she's acting the way she is.

I have a feeling she's starting to catch on.

* * *

**A****/N: Aloha! That was the first chapter to _Her Fantasy World_. ****Just wanted to mention that this story will only get updated if I get at least 5 reviews for each chapter. I hoped you liked it enough to review after. Actually, you don't have to like it. You can write a review on how shitty it was. I just need feedback to help me improve. If you did like this story, try reading my other stories. I have a bunch of them in progress, waiting for you to R&R them. The stories are: _How Do You Sleep_, and _Daphne Nelson: Ninja Vampire or Just Plain Girlie?_. R&R my one-shots, as well.  
**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners. Any songs I use that were made by other people, obviously, are not mine. Any brand names I mention, I do not own. Cars, motorcycles, electronics etc... not mine either. **

**Claimer: _Her Fantasy World_ is based on a story I had written for an English assignment. I posted that on here, and decided to extend it and make it a story. Original characters (OC's) belong to me. Those OC's, as of right now, are: **

**_Summer Cruz_ played by _Sharmaine Aquino_**

**_Jasmine Reyes_ played by _Christel Agcio_**

**_Selena Rodrigeuz_ played by _Monique Villa_**

**and...**

**_Alexis Fernandes_ played by_ Jezeth Esmas_**

**

* * *

**

**_It's gunna be a night to remember!(8)_ **

**Three days and counting...**

**Keep it fresh! - Fresh and Formal  
**


End file.
